Question: $ \left(\dfrac{8}{5}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{5}{8}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{5}{8}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{8}\right)$ $= \dfrac{25}{64}$